PS I love you
by anim3fr3ak1997
Summary: When Sasuke leaves on a three moth mission, he is excited when he gets to come back home to Naruto. But what happens when his reunion isn't what he expects. Summery sucks sorry. rating just in case. CHANGED TITLE TO P.S I LOVE YOU! O. PROMISE'S KEPT!
1. Chapter 1 Sasuke's letter part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters

As I flew through the trees effortlessly, I couldn't help but feel excitement course through my body. After he had brought me back, I could barely stand to be even a day away from him. So imagine how difficult three months was. Though I would never tell him that.

Thinking this, I went faster, trying to hide my smile as I entered Konaha for that first time in three months. I was in such a hurry, that I didn't notice the unusual quietness of the village, though it was only about two in the afternoon. But I had only one thought in my mind as I made my way to the Uchiha Complex. I walked up to the gate, and wrinkled my nose in disgust. Naruto obviously hadn't kept up with the place while I was away. Weeds were overgrown everywhere, and I swear I could walk through the yard and I really would be "hidden in the leaves". I was going to kill the dobe.

I opened the gate slowly, realizing something wasn't right. I walked up the stone steps, not feeling Naruto's chakra inside the house, or anywhere near the Uchiha Complex. I slowly opened the front door, and immediately knew that no one had been here in a while. The place was too dusty, and it didn't have the usual messy bowls of ramen everywhere, or the hideous orange t-shirts. I checked the place top to bottom anyway. I even looked in Itachi's room, with no luck.

At the end of my mini investigation, my mind started reeling. I went to one person who would know where he was. Kiba. Naruto's best friend. I knocked on his door rather impatiently, and I heard shuffling inside the house. It took a good five minutes before anyone decide to open the goddamned door.

"I said not to give the flowers to me! What the hell am I gonna do with them? Give'em to Hokage-sama-." He stopped when he realized it was me standing there. "Uchiha." He breathed, wide eyed.

"Where's Naruto?" I asked lazily. Kiba just continued to stare.

"When did you get back?" He asked cautiously. I wasn't in the mood for this at all. I wanted to see Naruto. All this built up sexual frustration was driving me insane. And I missed the Dobe, not that I would tell anyone but him this.

"Kiba, just tell me where he is." I said, whipping the stray strands of hair out of my face.

"Um… Go find Hokage-sama. She knows." And with that, I got a door slammed in my face. I looked at the door, willing It to burst into flames at the intensity of my glare, and I contemplated kicking it down just to piss him off.

Turning away angrily, I made my way to the Hokage-sama's office. I couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on. I didn't even knock, I just threw open her door, finding the Hokage leaning over a file, a bottle of sake on her desk. She looked up at me, not completely drunk, thank Kami-sama.

"Oh Sasuke, you're back." She said, he eyes widening a bit. Did I detect fear? Or was that sadness in her eyes. I couldn't really tell the difference when it came to her.

"Where's Naruto?" I asked again, refraining from cursing at the Hokage.

"Sit down Uchiha," she said, all traces of the alcohol gone from her features,

"I'd rather stand. Where's Naruto." It wasn't really a question now. I felt like ripping my hair out for repeating myself so many times. Tsunade just continued to look at me with that same expression on her face, so I swallowed my Uchiha pride, and sat down in the across from her. "Where is he Hokage-sama." I asked, trying to keep the anger out of my tone. My irritation was building up quickly.

"Uchiha, do you remember how Naruto was acting before you left?" She asked me, eyeing me coolly. I scoffed.

"Yes! The Dobe was acting like a total dumbass." I said, trying to hide my uneasiness. I swear to Kami-sama if that Dobe left, I was going to find him and drag him back by him testicales.

"Well, when Naruto collapsed a few days after you left, he was out of it for a few weeks, so we did some tests on him." Collapsed? Naruto? I've never seen him get sick. "Because of the Kyuubi, we never had much to worry about when it came to sickness and Naruto. So when he suddenly collapsed on us and wouldn't get better, of course we were worried." I stiffened hearing this. Was Naruto in the hospital? I was about to get up but Tsunade stopped me, a clipped tone to her voice. "Stay seated Uchiha. I'm not finished. We found a rare seed of some sort planted in Naruto's blood stream. It was very far spread at this point. Obviously the Kyuubi had been trying to heal him. I did some research and found that it caused extreme thinness and loss of appetite. It also causes the nerves to shut down." I gasped slightly and let the mask fall from my face, feeling the hot tears settle in my eyes. "Because he wasn't eating for a while, and his body was rejecting the nutrition we tried to give him, the Kyuubi wasn't getting any fuel either, and she couldn't heal the disorder. It's not natural by the way. It's a type of poison or a jutsu of some sort. Someone planted it in him, knowing about the Kyuubi. I have a feeling it happened on his last mission before you left. That's why he was acting so strange. I guess he didn't want anyone to worry about him." She stopped, letting everything sink in. The tears were flowing freely now, my mask nonexistent.

"When he requested that mission for you, I was surprised. But now I know why, and I'm pretty sure you do too. He knew he only had a limited time left. He gave me this in the hospital, told me to give it to you." She said, handing me a folded piece of paper. "No one read it, Naruto made it pretty clear that you were the only one to read it." She explained. I took it from her hands, trying my hardest not to whimper. I knew I was acting very un-Sasuke like at the moment, but frankly, I didn't care. Naruto. My Naruto. He was gone. I was never going to see him again. "That's it Sasuke. Everyone's been depressed, since it only happened like two weeks ago. You'll either find them holed up in their house, or on some extended mission." She said softly as I stood up.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." I said, bowing respectfully. She shook her head at me sadly.

"Call me Tsunade. Naruto never cared for such formalities." She said, and I could hear the tears in her voice as one slipped down her face. Ever since she lost Jiraya, Naruto has been the only kind of family she had, so it must be hard on her too. I nodded at her.

"Thank you Tsunade." I said before walking out of her office. I had the paper clasped tightly in my hands, as if someone were going to try and steal it away from me. I didn't even notice the sad stares of the village people who recognized me.

I ran up the steps of the Uchiha Complex for the second time today, the tears blurring my vision as I pushed the door open. Once I made it inside, I closed and locked it, simultaneously falling to my knees in front of the door.

"You Dobe." I whispered at the ceiling, knowing full well that he could hear me. "Is this the thanks I get for coming back unscratched? You made me promise!" I was yelling by this point. I buried my face in my hands, and remembered the letter. I hastily whipped my hand across my eyes so I could at least attempt to read it. The handwriting was defiantly the blondes.

_Teme, I'm sorry for not telling you, but I knew you'd make a big deal over it, and I always want you to be happy. I knew when I was hit that I didn't have much time. Kyuubi warned me. She wasn't too happy with me either. Said only an idiot couldn't dodge an attack like that. Anyways, I had to get you away somehow, so I choose the longest mission for you. I know you're mad at me, but I can't say I'm sorry for that. I like that your last memory of me is when I was happy with you. Happy as myself, not as some sick and infected person. Just remember me that way. Remember the way I felt in your arms. I way my hands ghosted over your chest when you would suck that sensitive spot on my neck that only you know about. Remember how i was the only one that could cause those wonderful moans from your body. And remember how I writhed and screamed when you were inside me and we were one. Those passionate kisses that would leave me breathless. Remember how much I loved you._

_If you saw me like I am now, I don't think I would have been able to stand it. I love you Sasuke, and I had plans for us. I even got Gaara to get us matching rings. I have mine, and yours is on the kitchen table. It's a promise that you won't ever forget about me. Yes, I want you to move on, maybe find someone else to love you. Though you will never find someone who loves you more than I do. But never forget Teme. If you forgot about me, I'd come down there just to kick your sexy ass. I don't want you to be sad though, I never wanted that. Even when you left me to go find your brother, I never wished any sadness on you. I loved you too much. I still love you too much. I wanted t spend the rest of my life with you. So, you have to do one thing for me. You can't be sad. You can't cry anymore. You have to remember that even though I'm not exactly there physically, you are still mine, and I'm still yours. I've always been yours, from that first kiss in the academy, to our last one before you left. I know we'll see each other again, so don't worry. And thank Tsunade baachan for me. She was like the mom I never had. Actually, thank everyone for being there for me. There are letters in my desk drawer next to my bed. I made tem while you were finding yourself, so there is one for you also. There are like wills, because as a ninja, you never know. So give them to everyone. I know you will Teme. And just remember that I love you Sasuke, more than life itself. So much more than you will ever know. So that's why you have to stay alive. I have to know that you will be there living for the both of us. Living in my place. So don't be sad, keep that smile you know I love on your face, and please… just be happy._

_Love, your Dobe,_

_Naruto. _

_P.S I love you_

I felt the fresh tears on my face and I realized I was sobbing uncontrollably on the floor. I read over the note two or three more times, hearing Naruto's voice reading it to me.

I walked into the kitchen and saw a little orange box on the table. If not for the situation, I would have chuckled. Of course he would have picked something orange. I picked it up slowly, and opened it. Inside was a simple silver ring. I turned it over in my hands and noticed the inscription on the inside.

_Sasuke I will always love you. Teme._

I slammed it against the table, crying into my hands again.

"How can you say you love me, but then leave me all alone like this? You were all I had!" I screamed at the empty house. "I fucking love you." I don't remember ever crying this much. Not when my whole clan was murdered, not even when I killed Itachi. Never.

I don't know how long I stayed like this, but I eventually stopped crying, remembering my promise I had to keep, and picked up the ring off the table. It didn't have a scratch on it, even though I slammed it down pretty hard. So the Dobe had planned it all.

I remembered him saying I should move on and scowled at the ring.

"You really must be an idiot. I could never find someone else." I said quietly, making my way to our room and those letters he told me about. I had to keep my promise to him; it was all I had left to remind me that he really had been here. That damn Usuratonkachi.

**Well there it is. I just thought of it in class one day and couldn't get the idea out of my head. Well review and tell me if you want me to write the other letters **


	2. Chapter 2 Sasuke's letter part 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters… sadly…**_

I searched through the desk drawer of out bed for the hundredth time and still could find nothing but our team picture and my old headband. The one that I left when we fought in the valley with the intent to kill before I left. It had a scratch right through the symbol, which Naruto had made himself.

What the hell was that Dobe on when he said they were in this drawer? I huffed angrily and felt the tears come on again. I let them fall. I would stop crying tomorrow. I had promised Naruto that. I would try and keep the mask off as much as well. I had to live for the both of us. I knew Naruto well, everything about him. I knew that was what he would want if he could tell me himself.

I suddenly slapped my hand against my forehead. How could I be such an idiot? I should have known Naruto wouldn't put the things most important to him out in the open where everyone could find it. I dug though the drawer again, stopping at the bottom. I felt around the side, and found what I was looking for. The button that would open the false bottom. I didn't have enough energy to feel excitement.

In the compartment, there was a pile of letters with a rubber band tying them together. I picked them up and set them on the bed carefully. There was one other thing in the compartment, and it was a leather bound book. An Orange leather bound book. I picked it up and flipped it open to the first page on the inside.

_Well Iruka-Sensei said it would be a good idea to start on of these. To "Compose my emotions". I guess this is dedicated to my ultimate rival, Sasuke Uchiha. It was the only person I could think of that was a "friend" to me. Iruka doesn't really count. Well Sasuke-Teme, I'm going to be writing to you from now on._

_Naruto_

I looked down at the end of the page, and there was writing in a different colored pen. While the last was written in blue ink and a bit sloppy, this was written I orange and was much neater. It looked like Naruto's handwriting now, and written were the words I'd heard so many times before from him. Whether it be through e-mail or official letters.

_P.S. I love you_

I whipped my sleeve across my tired eyes. How long has he been writing in here? Obviously a while, seeing as the handwriting on the front page looked like his in the academy. I set it back on the bed carefully, and saved it for later.

I grabbed the stack of letters and shuffled through them, finding mine. I would worry about the rest later. I opened it slowly, ready for the tears again. I've cried so much today that it wan't much of a thing anymore.

_Dear Sasuke-Teme,_

_So… Sakura-Chan told me I should give up on you in her own way. She confessed to me, in front of everyone. I knew it was a lie, and called her out, but she kept on trying. She can be more stubborn than_ _you sometimes. I was angry Sasuke. First of all I was angry that you weren't here. I couldn't go and talk to you about it. But telling me to give up on you? How could I give up on you? I couldn't do that even if I wanted to._

_I felt vulnerable, and I just needed someone to talk to. I didn't want o write in my journal. I wanted it to be more personal. I wanted to feel like I could wrap it up and send it to you any minute I wanted to. But I know you wouldn't even bother opening it if I did. I know I shouldn't love you, but I do. I love you so much it hurts Sasuke! I want you to know I've never stopped trying to bring you back. I never will. You mean too much to me. You are my other half. I can't breathe while you're gone. Ever since as long as I can remember I've loved you. It hurt when you left. You left me for your brother, and he killed your entire family. Does revenge mean more to you than I ever did? I guess it does. You've proved that more than once. Even if that's true though, nothing means more to me than you._

_I hate to say it, but I think I did love Sakura at one point, or at least I liked her. But when that kissed happened(You know what I'm talking about), I felt something flutter in my chest, as cheesy as that sounds. But it's true. I couldn't stay away from you. I used my "love" for Sakura to make it seem like I wasn't so in love with you. No one, not even you suspected me loving you if I was all over Sakura. But God, that was hard! Having her all over you all the fucking time made me want to rip all her perfect hair out of her head. People wondered why I was so obnoxious towards her… It got her attention off of you… But all that little kid stuff didn't matter after you left. I can't remember the last time I said something obnoxious like that to her. It is pointless since I'm not trying to fool anyone anymore. I will get you back. Even if I have to drag you back by your stupid hair. I won't give up, even if I die. I will find some way to bring you back Sasuke. If not for me, then for the people who also love you here. So many people miss you Sasuke. How can you not realize that? And I'm here, wishing you would realize how much I love you. _

_You need to come home Sasuke. I need you here, in Konoha where I know you're safe and that creep ooroch-snake guy can't get to you. I need you back Teme. _

_Your best friend, _

_Naruto_

_P.S. I love you_

I sighed angrily and put the note with my other one. So similar, yet so different. If I would have come back, I probably could have had more time with him. Maybe if I hadn't left at all, he wouldn't have gone on that stupid mission. All the what-ifs I could think of right now. I looked over at the note again and smiled through my bleary eyes at the comment about Sakura.

He never really loved her. He had always loved me. I had strong feelings for the idiot all the way back at the academy too. When that kiss happened, I was helpless to the power, unknown by him at the time, of Naruto Uzumaki. And the fact that he didn't like Sakura at all at the time surprised me too. I glanced at the other letters and noticed that there were quite a few. I switched my gaze back on the journal then back to the letters, trying to decide which was of greater importance at the moment. The letters won, seeing as it was a direct request from Naruto that I see them delivered. I grimaced a little at the thought. I didn't want to be around people so early, but I had to fulfill his wishes.

I shuffled through them again, looking through the other names this time. I stopped at Tsunade's name. She was the closest thing Naruto had to a mom, and he had been the closest thing she had to a son. He was her week spot. After Jiraya had died, she had gotten even more close to Naruto, if possible, seeing as he was the closest thing she had to family.

I grasped her letter in my hand and made my way to Tsunade's office for the second time today, but with a completely different purpose in mind.

**Well there you have it. The second chapter. Tell me what you think, reviews make my day better. Smiles! **


	3. Chapter 3 Tsunade's letter

Sasuke's POV

Barging into her office didn't seem like the best thing to do in a situation like this, so I switched on my Sasuke-mode. I knocked on the door as politely as possible. It was quiet for a moment before her voice answered, it raspy from crying.

"I thought I told you not to let anyone bother me? Do I have to come out there and kick your ass?" I stifled a sigh.

"It's me Tsunade-s-". I held off the "sama" with effort. I heard a nearly inaudible sigh on the other side of the door.

"Come in Sasuke". I nodded, not that she could even see the action, before walking in slowly; closing and locking the door behind me. I immediately sat down in the chair across from her desk. Her eyes were red tinged and she looked a wreck, but I could tell she hadn't drunk anything. I almost smiled at that. Naruto would have been ecstatic about that. Naruto… Oh right, I have a reason for being here.

"Tsunade, I have something for you; Something Naruto told me to give you". I said slowly, accentuating each word. Her eyes widened a bit. We were on different ends now. I pulled her letter out of the one of many hidden pockets in on my ANBU uniform before handing it to her. She took it carefully and looked at it for a moment. I stayed where I was, planning on helping her through it if I had too. She may be the Hokage, but everyone had a weakness, and I had a feeling that Naruto was hers'; just like he was mine. She sighed, clenching her eyes shut before opening it.

Tsunade's POV

I looked hard at the note in my hands, thinking this had to be a joke. But I opened it anyway, not bothering to tell the Uchiha to leave. He'd leave when he felt it necessary. The first thing I noticed was that the writing was orange, but what else could I expect from the orange loving freak. I smiled softly to myself before actually taking in the words written on the paper.

_Tsunade Baachan,_

_Hey granny… it's not good is it? I really didn't expect on you having to read this so soon, but things happen right? I know it's gonna be hard on you, since Jiraya… But, Sasuke is still there. I know he can never be me, but I love him, and I want you to treat him like a son-in-law, seeing as he is technically my fiancé. Too bad I can't be there to see it. But can you promise me one thing? Don't drink when you're sad, you know how you get. When you do drink again, I want it to be because you are happy. Because you want to celebrate. I always loved seeing you happy. You know, you were the closest thing to a mother I ever had. You treated me like a son, like I thought a mom should treat her son. I'm really going to miss you. It won't be the same anywhere without you there._

_And I want to ask you another favor, if it's not too much. Don't give Sasuke a hard him about him leaving Konoha anymore. Take him off the whole "Can only do high ranked missions with another ANBU captain present with him" thing. He's changed. He won't be going anywhere. He promised… He's not going to turn on you, Tsunade, Believe it!_

_Oh, and one more thing… go to Jiraya's grave for me sometime will ya? Tell the old timer you miss him, (I know you haven't been there in a while) but now I'm watching over you Baachan! I'll make sure nothing happens to you, I promise. I love you Tsunade Baachan, You'll always be my mom…_

_Love, your __son_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_P.S I miss you…_

I didn't put the letter down for a good ten minutes. The tears weren't there yet; I refused to cry in front of Sasuke. He didn't need that. He needed someone strong. I put the note down slowly, looking at Sasuke directly in the eye. And that's when I presume I broke.

That look in Sasuke's eyes held more emotion than anything I've ever seen. I saw a lot of things. Sadness, anger, pain, yes, a lot of pain. I saw exhaustion there to, and his eyes seemed like they mirrored my own. I felt a hot tear slip unwanted down my face and onto the forgotten letter on my desk. My body shook once and I was overcome. I didn't even flinch when pale arms wrapped around me. I just cried harder.

_Naruto…_

Sasuke's POV

She read the note slowly, taking in every word. I watched her facial expressions, noting every change. The little sad sighs that escaped, and the widening of eyes was a constant. Small smiles sometimes graced her features. Not a single tear though. She was strong, but I knew she would crack. Naruto was her son, or like her son, and she loved him more than anything.

She set the letter down and met my eyes. She looked on for what felt like an eternity before I saw a tear trace her face. She shook with a sob, not looking at me anymore.

I was never good with crying people. I usually just leave awkwardly, or pat them on the back like you see in the movies. But this was a special occasion. She felt what I felt. She lost what I lost. She loved what I loved.

I stood up carefully and made my way over to her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She didn't react at first. When she did move, I thought to would backhand me across the room. But instead, she clutched my arms like they were her life line and kept crying. I felt my own tears fall. Not sobs jut silent tears. I didn't cry for me, for I promised Naruto I wouldn't. I cried for Tsunade, I cried for what she lost. And in all that, I knew we shared one thought.

_Naruto…_


	4. Chapter 4 Memorys of love

Leaving Tsunade's office took a lot of effort on both of our parts. With her stopping to cry when I would reach the door, making me turn around just to be met with the body of the Hokage. I didn't get disgusted from the blatant show of weakness like I thought I would, seeing as I had been far worse than her when I had broke down. I learned from Naruto that having someone with you when you cried always made it easier.

I remember after Naruto dragged me back from Itachi's body, I didn't come outside for the longest time. I only stayed inside, letting the tears and sadness I had kept pent up fall freely from my bloodshot eyes. A lot of people had come over to see me and try to get me to come out. But after the first few failed attempts on getting me to respond to their antics, most stopped, and eventually no one came. Except one. Naruto.

Every day, the idiot would wait outside my door, just sitting there; until I was irritated enough to throw open my door and tell him to leave. And every day, he would respond with a smile and walk right into my house, going on about how I needed to eat something. How he know I didn't usually eat, I didn't know, but he was there every day without fail.

Some days he'd brig ramen, saying I needed the God's food once in a while. That would bring a "Dobe" to my lips, along with the smallest of smiles. And in return, I got the most brilliant grin I ever saw. I hated to admit it, but I lived for those smiles. The days I loved the most though, was when he brought me something with tomatoes in it, and then blush, saying something about not knowing it was my favorite food. His excuses reminded me of Kakashi's, but I had pretended to accept them anyway, smirking as I did so.

That routine went on for a couple months, and every day, I would hold in the tears until he left. How very un-Uchiha like it was, I let out everything I had held in all through my childhood. I would sit in the middle of Itachi's room most of the time, remembering moments I had willed myself to forget out of hatred.

One day, this routine changed. The blond idiot came with ramen, I was graced with a grin, he left, and I immediately went to Itachi's room. Everything was normal until I heard a knock at the door. I couldn't even get up; much less answer the door, so I let it go ignored. I remember clutching my sides, trying to breathe through the tears.

I don't know how long I sat there, willing the persistent person to leave, until I felt someone pick me up. I didn't have to will to fight, so I let whoever it was carry me to my room, cringing at the sound of the door closing. Knowing now who the person was, I refused to look into his eyes, knowing exactly what I would see. Disgust, hatred, and annoyance were a few of the things, so I refused to chance a glace. Then my face was jerked up by a strong, tan hand. I felt the calluses from years of training, but his hand was surprisingly comforting, and I had to stop myself from leaning into that touch that was so unfamiliar. So I settled for a blank stare. I looked at him with the same expression I had used for the last seventeen years of my life. One I hadn't shown Naruto in a while.

I looked on for the longest time with a level of uninterest in silence. When he didn't say anything, I focused on him a little, and what I saw surprised me. No disgust, no annoyance, and no hatred. I saw anger, and betrayal. He was looking at me with the most pained expression I've seen on him since the valley.

Then a fist connected with my jaw, and pain shot through my skull. I was flown backwards into the dresser at the front of my room. I remember sitting there, confuses for a second, taking in what just happened. Seeing Naruto standing over me, angry as hell, with his fist red as a cherry, brought it back to me. I had felt anger well up inside me and I had glared at the boy towering over me. I quickly swiped my leg out under his feet, causing him to topple onto the floor in a flurry of movement. The conversation that happened next was one that I will never forget,

_Flashback_

"_What the hell, Dobe!" I literally screamed at the blond boy under me. He rubbed his head, wincing slightly when his fingers found the tender spot that had connected with the floor a few seconds ago. He didn't seem to hear me, so I grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him to me roughly so that our faces were inches apart. "You don't just come into people's houses and punch the shit out of them Usurakonatchi!" I sneered angrily. Naruto surprised me once again by smiling brightly._

"_Ah there's Sasuke". He said like I understood perfectly what he was talking about. "I thought I lost you for a second time". He said, cocking his head slightly._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, letting him slip from my grasp. I hadn't realized I had been straddling him, so I held back a blush and slowly got off of him._

"_You ever look at me like that again Teme, and I'll do worse than that. You think that after all we've been through you can hide this from me? I know you Sasuke, as much as you don't want to accept it, it's true. I know you better than anything. And I defiantly know when you feel guilty. I actually expected you to be madder than anything, me showing up while you were like this; but I didn't expect that expression Teme. I haven't seen that since I was still chasing after you. Don't ever look at me like you don't care about anything, Sasuke. It pisses me off". He said, stroking his thumb across my cheek, catching a stray tear._

_By this time, I knew I loved him. I knew I loved him when I tried to kill him. This time, I couldn't stop myself from leaning into Naruto's hand._

"_Why didn't you just ask me to help you? It never helps if you cry alone Teme, even you should know that. Just knowing that someone cares enough about you to just sit there with you makes you feel just a little better, especially if it's a friend. Or maybe someone who loves you and you love them back". My head snapped up then, looking into Naruto's eyes._

"_What are you saying Dobe." It wasn't a question, more like a warning. He just chuckled slowly._

"_And people say I'm the idiot. I love you Sasuke. I always have. Didn't you get the hint when I gave up on everything and everyone just to bring you back? I couldn't live without you". He said, shrugging as if he had just told me tomorrow's weather. I sat, stunned for a moment before looking away from the blond boy in front of me._

"_You're an idiot". I looked back over to see his face had fallen slightly as I said this. I looked away again. "I love you too Naruto. I have for as long as I can remember. What I say in a dobe like you, I have no idea, but I couldn't just ignore it. Going after Itachi was one of the worst mistakes of my life, but you brought me back anyway. All I ever thought about was coming back to you. I always thought about you. But revenge can do terrible things to a person like it did to me. I didn't know what I had lost until later on". I said all this quietly. When I looked up, Naruto was grinning like a idiot. "What?" I snapped, feeling self conscious all of the sudden, but not daring to let him think that._

"_I thought it would take more for you to admit it. Never knew you could say so much in a civilized conversation". He said, holding back a laugh. I sighed in exasperation, getting ready to get up off the floor. "Never let me catch you crying on your own. When you need someone, come to me; because from now on, I'm your boyfriend". He said cheekily. I tried to sputter a response, but the words were caught in my throat. So I settled for the next best thing. I put my hand on the back of his head, fisting my fingers in his golden locks, before bringing his head down slowly._

_I stopped an inch away from his mouth, smirking._

"_You better believe it Dobe". Before he could try and come up with a comeback, I pushed my lips to his. All thoughts of talking immediately died from my mind. Feeling Naruto's mouth on mind urged me forward. I felt hands enter my hair and pull me a little harder against him, making him gasp slightly at the contact._

_I took that opportunity to slip my tongue in to mend with his. He moaned slightly at the new feeling. I sat up slightly, pulling him closer to mold out bodies together and pushing my tongue further into his mouth, mapping out every crevice I could find. He was just as responsive, moving his hands from my hair, to my chest to grip my shirt tightly in his hands , pulling me harder against him so I could feel every part of him. I felt, more than heard, the groan I made. A few seconds later, I broke away, slightly out of breathe. Naruto had a dazed look in his eyes, and eventually lifted them to meet mine._

"_That should be our first kiss". I said, smiling at him. He leaned in and kissed me again, a simple and sweet kiss, before letting go and standing up. He reached out his hand, urging me to stand. "You should work on it a little". I joked, smirking as his hand didn't leave mine._

"_Love you too Teme". He said, pulling me along with him. I felt a smile break across my face. I had everything I needed. I had Naruto._

_End of flashback_

Walking down the street, I stuffed my hand into my pocket, bringing out the wad of letters. I shuffled through them, finding Iruka's. I set out, determined to find Naruto's old teacher. One down, five to go.


End file.
